Voy a matar a alguien
by whatsthestory
Summary: Diálogo entre los protgonistas de Harry Potter tras un intento infructuoso de enseñar a volar a Hermione. no puedo decir nada más porque es muy cortito. DrHr.
1. Voy a matar a alguien

Esta historia es dialogo en su inmensa mayoría. He intentado que este claro quien habla y quien no, pero seguro que no lo he conseguido... no sé si esto debería haberlo dejado para el final, os voy a quitar las ganas de leerlo.

Los personajes no son míos, (Sé que estáis hasta las narices de esto, y que no lo vais a leer.) son, como ya sabéis, de Rowling

VOY A MATAR A ALGUIEN 

Él pensó que le iba a tirar la escoba a la cabeza.

Ella Pensó en tirarle la maldita escoba, pero seguro que para su desgracia le daba en la cabeza y perdía el conocimiento. Y la verdad, no quería llevarle a la enfermería.

-Tú querías aprender a manejar una escoba.- Le dijo él cauteloso.

Hermione Granger se quitó de la cara un mechón de su pelo e intentó meterlo dentro de su coleta. Respiró un par de veces profundamente antes de hablar.

-Aprender a volar. Quería aprender a volar. No a estrellarme, maldita sea.

-Pero si no hemos ido muy rápido.

-Como vuelvas a coger del palo de mi escoba te mato.

-Primero, la escoba es mía y cogeré el mango cuando me venga en gana. Y segundo, lo que hacías no era volar, ibas con un pie en el suelo.

-Acabamos de empezar.

-Llevamos aquí casi una hora. Hasta un niño de pecho iría más rápido que tú.

-Esos malditos niños son unos kamikaces.

-Dejamos la clase.

-No

-¿No.?

-No. Seguimos hasta que Ron se trague sus palabras.

-Adiós, Granger.

-Le diré a tu novia que te dedicas a tirarte a medio colegio.

-Pansy no es mi novia.

-Entonces no te puede importar que se lo diga.

-No quiero aguantarla. Solamente es eso. No sabes lo plasta que se pone cuando se entera de que hay alguna otra.

-¿Alguna.? ¿Acaso hay alguna a la que no te hayas tirado.?

-A ti. Bueno, y a las de primero, segundo y tercero.

-Más te vale, esas ni siquiera tienen dientes.

-No tendrán dientes, pero están mejor dotadas que tú.

-¿Qué.?

-Que no estás buena.

-¿Por qué no estoy buena.?

-Mirate.

-Ya lo hago cada día en el espejo.

-No tienes pecho. ¿Qué tienes.? ¿Una ochenta.?

-Noventa y cinco.

-¿Y que te metes.? ¿Calcetines para rellenarlo.?

-Lo mismo que tú en los pantalones.

Draco empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo.?

-Demostrarte que no llevo relleno de ninguna clase.

-Ya sé que no llevas relleno, te gusta ir desnudo por todas partes.

-Ah sí, una de tus múltiples quejas.

-Yo no me quejo.

-Por Merlín, Granger, eres peor que la mitad de los cuadros de mi casa juntos.

-Que no me quejo. Solamente digo que no tienes ningún tipo de pudor.

-No hay nada más natural y más cómodo que ir desnudo. Y dado que el vejestorio de McGonagal no nos deja ir desnudos por los pasillos lo hago en mi propia casa.

-No es tu casa.

-Durante los nueve meses que estoy aquí sí que lo es. Dejame ver esa noventa y cinco.

-Ni borracha.

-Bien, vamos a emborracharte a ver si no caes denuda a mis pies.

-Es rendida. Y nunca va a ocurrir eso.

-Ves como eres una mojigata.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres un pervertido.

-Solo intento demostrarte que lo que tienes no es una noventa y cinco ni de coña.

-Vale.- Draco abrió la boca pero de ella no salía ni una palabra.

Miró boquiabierto como Hermione metía ambos brazos por debajo de la túnica y empezaba a moverse y a contorsionarse, hasta que por una de sus mangas apareció una mano sosteniendo un sujetador de algodón negro. Hermione se acercó a él mientras buscaba por el contorno la etiqueta donde ponía la talla.

-¿Ves.?- Le preguntó ella acercando el sujetador a sus ojos sosteniéndolo por la etiqueta.

-No me lo creo. Déjame ver.- Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo él ya tenía el sujetador en sus manos.

El calor corporal que desprendía el sujetador de ella que hasta hacia un momento estaba pegado a su cuerpo le llegó mezclado con la colonia que ella utilizaba normalmente.

-Uhm.- Dijo él.

-¿Me lo devuelves, por favor.?

-Creo que no. Me lo voy a quedar como rehén. Tú no le dices nada a Pansy y yo no hago correr el rumor de que nos hemos acostado y que me has dejado esta prenda tan íntima para que te recuerde durante el día.

-¿Tú te escuchas.? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Qué dirán tus amigos cuando se enteren de porque pasas tanto tiempo en nuestra casa.?

-Nadie se creería que me he acostado contigo.

-Según tú no tengo criterio a la hora de irme a la cama. Puedo tirarme a una sangre sucia.

-Ya lo has hecho.-Dijo Hermione sabiendo que muchas de las chicas que pasaban por el cuarto de él no eran de sangre pura.

-Es cierto, por lo que a nadie le extrañará que me acueste contigo.

-Te recuerdo que me odias.

-Herm, amor mío, no te odio. Simplemente intento que tu vida sea más interesante conmigo a tu lado.

-Vuelve a llamarme amor mío y te meto la escoba por... sabes por donde.

-Uhm... viciosilla te va sodomizar a tus presas.

-Devuélveme el sujetador de una vez y deja de hacer el imbécil.

-A cambio de un beso.

-¿Qué.?

-Que me des un beso y te devuelvo el sujetador.

-Quédate con él. Es más, en mi cuarto tienes un montón de ellos, quedátelos todos.

-¿Es una proposición.?

-Sí, a que te alejes de mí.

-Venga, cariño, sé que lo estás deseando.

-Malfoy, me estás empezando a asustar.

-No gritas mi apellido cuando estás en mi cama.

-No, me dirijo a tus ancestros por haber creado un ser tan perfecto y potente como tú.- Dijo Hermione con ironía.

El sonido de una exclamación ahogada sonó detrás de ella, lentamente se fue dando la vuelta mientras escuchaba las perversas palabras de Draco en su oído mientras lo hacía.

-No has podido hacerlo mejor, Granger.

-Te acuestas con un mortífago.- La acusación era por parte de Ron. Realmente odiaba a ese niño malcriado y a ella más que a nadie por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que Ron estuviera rondando por allí.

-Futuro mortífago.- Especificó Draco mirándose las uñas.- Aún no me han aceptado, así que mientras tanto me doy un buen revolcón con ella.

-Te voy a matar, Malfoy.- Antes de sacar la varita miró a Hermione con furia.- Y tú. Eres una maldita traidora, una... una... No puedes acostarte con él.

-Me acuesto con quien me da la gana.- Soltó Hermione envalentonada a su mejor amigo. Todavía tenía clavada en la cabeza la discusión que habían tenido hacia tan solo unas horas. Que ella no era capaz de montar en una escoba. Ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, solo tenía que proponérselo y rezar. Rezar a todos los dioses antes de subirse a una para que no se estrellase contra el suelo.

-¿Qué hace con un sujetador en la mano.? ¿Es tuyo.? ¿Te lo estabas tirando.? ¿Aquí.? ¿En medio del campo de Quidditch.?- Preguntó Ron histérico.

-¿Y si lo estaba haciendo qué.?- Preguntó Hermione con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo que qué.?

-¿Qué pasa.? ¿Qué como soy mujer y no puedo montar en escoba tampoco puedo tirarme a nadie en una campo de Quidditch.?

-Eso no es lo que yo he dicho.- Dijo Ron intentando mantener el control.

-Es lo que pensabas cuando dijiste que no era capaz de montar en una escoba.- Insistió Hermione

-Te estabas tirando a Malfoy. Esperaba más de ti, Hermione.- Dijo Ron decepcionado.

-Yo si que esperaba más de ti. Maldito machista.- Casi gritó Hermione.

-En cierto modo tiene razón, las chicas no tenéis tanta fuerza.- Hermione se dio violentamente la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo a Draco en toda la cara, que era él que había tenido la desgracia de decir la última frase.

-Mierda, Granger, es la segunda vez que haces algo así, a la tercera te aseguro que te lo devuelvo, cariño.

-¡Te va el masoquismo.!- Exclamó Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Se refiere al puñetazo que le di hace dos años, imbécil. Y si me va el sadismo, no el masoquismo, inculto, es asunto mío.- Le espetó Hermione a su amigo.

-Cuando se lo cuente a Harry no se lo va a creer.

-¿No me voy a creer qué.?- Y hablando del rey de roma... y su novia.

-Se acuesta con Malfoy.- Dijo Ron indignado.

-Te acuestas con Malfoy y no me lo has dicho.- Gritó Ginny más indignada que su hermano pero por otro asunto totalmente diferente.

-No me acuesto con él.- Intentó explicar Hermione y poner algo de orden.

-Bueno, amor mío, te devuelvo el sujetador porque esta visto que con tanta gente delante no vamos a poder acabar nuestro mano a mano. Te veo después en casa.- La sujetó de la nuca con fuerza para que no pudiese negarse, cuando no hacía falta, ya que en el momento en que Draco pasó su lengua por los labios de ella Hermione se quedó completamente paralizada.

-La ha besado.- Dijo Ginny conmocionada.

-Sí. La ha besado.- Sonó la voz de una chica enfadada detrás de él.

-Mierda.- Fue capaz de decir Draco, antes de volverse y sonreír a la chica que más veces había pasado por su cama.- Pansy.

-Granger, te voy a matar.- Dijo la chica morena mirándola con ganas de sacarle los ojos mientras sostenía con fuerza la varita.

Hermione ni se dio cuenta de que había un invitado más a esa sesión de escoba. Seguía totalmente ensimismada pensando en esos labios. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que esos labios que no paraban de soltar sarcasmos e insultos pudieran ser tan cálidos. Se había quedado ahí de pie, con la mirada perdida, pensando en lo que se había perdido esos meses.

-Pansy, baja la varita. Así no vamos a solucionar nada.- Intentó dialogar Draco sin atreverse a acercarse a la que tantas veces había sido su compañera de cama.

-Es la mejor forma de solucionarlo. La has seducido y pagarás por ello.- Soltó Ron levantando la varita también solo que apuntando a Draco.

-Granger, quieres hacer el favor de decir algo.- Casi suplicó Draco.

-¿Perdona.?- Preguntó Hermione medio alelada.

-Que hagas algo con tus amigos.

-Me has besado.- Dijo ella mirándolo como si no comprendiera nada.

-Dios, si llego a saber que te ibas a quedar tan conmocionada no lo habría hecho.- Murmuró él.

-¿Se puede saber que se te ha pasado por la cabeza.? Me has besado delante de todos mis amigos. ¿Me quieres decir como voy a explicarles ahora algo.?

-Pretendía besarte delante de todos tus amigos, Granger.- Explicó Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione se fijó en Pansy que estaba al lado de Draco apuntándola a ella con la varita. Haciendo caso omiso del riesgo que eso suponía se aproximó rápidamente a Draco lo cogió de la camisa acercándolo a ella mientras se alzaba ligeramente y atraía los labios de él a los suyos. Draco la cogió de la cintura, pasando por alto a todos los presentes mientras se entregaba al beso de ella. Ígneo, parecía que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento, mientras que ella parecía mantequilla en sus manos, amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo. De repente Hermione se echó hacia atrás rompiendo el beso.

-Ahora explícale algo a ella.- Dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Pansy. Draco no llegó a soltarla de la cintura, sino que la mantenía posesivamente cerca de su cuerpo.

-No hacía falta que le explicara nada, ha estado presente en el primer beso. De todas formas, gracias. Ha sido un placer volver a besarte.- Le dijo Draco mientras ella se sonrojaba ligeramente e intentaba alejarse de las manos del rubio.

-Esto es un plan de Voldemort. Quiere que tú te enamores de él, para que te convenza a entrar en los mortífagos para así acabar con la gente que quiero.

-Potter, siento desilusionarte, pero esto no gira entorno a ti.- Explicó Draco a Harry.

-Me has dejado por una sangre sucia.- Casi sollozó Pansy, volviendo al tema que le interesaba... eso y matar a Hermione.

-Pansy, te habría dejado hasta por un hipogrifo.- Le dijo Draco.

-Estás drogado.- Concluyó Pansy.- ¿Qué le has dado.?- Acusó a Hermione.

-¿Que le ha dado él a ella.?- Especificó Ron.

-Mi Draco jamás se acostaría con una mestiza.- Dijo Pansy con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Nuestra Hermione.- Empezó Harry.

-¿Cómo que vuestra.?- Preguntó Draco bastante furioso.- ¿Te los tiras a todos.?- Preguntó Draco indicando con la mano que asía el sujetador de Hermione.

-Ese sujetador no es de ella. ¿De quien es.? ¿A quien más te estás tirando.?- Preguntó Pansy a punto de darle un ataque.

-¿Cómo que no es mío.? ¿Por qué no iba a ser mío.?- Preguntó Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-No rellenas eso ni con tres pares de calcetines.- Volvió a la carga Pansy.

-Pues es mío.

-Imposible.- Comentó Harry.

-Bien, a uno de ellos no te lo tiras.- Murmuró Draco con alivio.

-Mi nombre está cosido.- Dijo Hermione cogiendo con violencia el sujetador y buscando frenéticamente el lugar donde ponía su nombre.- ¿Veis.? Es mío. Mío.

-¿Y donde las guardas, porque no lo entiendo.?

-Pues aquí dentro, Harry. ¿Dónde quieres que las guarde.?

-Imposible dejame ver.- Dijo Harry acercándose a ella mirando unos veinte centímetros por debajo de lo que debería.

-No te acerques a ella ni un pelo.- Dijo Draco poniéndose en medio a la vez que Ginny gritaba el nombre del chico.

-Ginny, cariño, solo me mueve la curiosidad, en absoluto lo hago porque quiera verla.

-Potter, acercate a ella un solo milímetro y acabas muerto. Yo en Azkaban, pero tú muerto.- Dijo Draco con una voz y una cara demasiado serias para él.

-¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto.?- Preguntó Pansy a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Pansy yo no te he hecho nada.- Dijo Draco con voz cansada.

-Ron, baja la maldita varita.- Exigió Hermione bajando el brazo del chico.

-Quiero una satisfacción.- Dijo él mirando con furia a Draco.

-Dios, deja de leer libros románticos de hace un par de siglos.- Comentó su Hermana.

-Son tus libros. Yo no los he leído.- Acusó él aún con la varita en la mano mirándola con ganas de querer matarla.

-Ya, y yo soy virgen.- Dijo la Hermana pequeña de los Weasly.

-Harry te voy a matar. A mi hermana. Te has tirado a mi hermana. ¿Y tú dices que eres mi amigo.?- La varita de Ron dejó el cuerpo de Draco para precipitarse hacia el de su amigo.

-Ron. No ha sido nada.- Dijo Harry con suavidad.

-¿Cómo que no ha sido nada.? Me dijiste que me querías.- Harry bufó ante las palabras de Ginny.

-Yo no te dije que te quería y aún así...- Comentó Draco.

-¿Qué.?- Soltaron Hermano y novio, por el momento, a la vez.

-¿Ginny.?- Preguntó Harry con mucha seriedad.

-Estaba borracha.- Se excusó ella con un rubor parecido a su pelo.

-Malfoy, te voy a matar.- Dijeron Ron y Harry otra vez a la vez mientras que Pansy no sabía a cual de las dos chicas tenía que apuntar.

-Harry, eso fue antes de empezar a salir contigo.- Le dijo Ginny a su novio intentando que se calmara.

-Me dijiste que eras virgen.- Respondió él.

-¿Potter, por dios, no notaste algo que faltaba.?- Preguntó Draco con sorna.

-Casi virgen.- Especificó Ginny.

-Yo creí que era porque se te había roto montando en escoba o algo así.- Se explicó Harry.

Draco empezó a reírse mientras las miradas de todos los presentes se volvían hacia él furiosas.

-Bueno, pues no fue por eso exactamente.- Dijo Ginny cuando el rubio dejó de reírse y de nuevo las miradas de su novio y de su hermano se fijaron en ella.

-Te desvirgó Malfoy. Dios, no podría haber sido peor.- Empezó Harry con cara de desesperación.

-Sé que es un palo que una chica tenga que pasar por mí para luego acabar con alguien como tú.- Dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Harry.- Pero cuando pasó por mi cama, por decirlo de forma que lo entendéis dado que fue en un armario, no era virgen.

-Estuve mucho tiempo con... ese de vuestro curso.- Dijo Ginny con cara de querer matar a Draco.

-Dean.- Ayudó Hermione.

-Gracias.- Susurró.-Era normal que pasase algo entre nosotros.

-Mi hermana.- Dijo Ron conmocionado negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste.?- Preguntó Harry con pesar.

-Es que tú eras virgen, y.- No pudo continuar porque las sonoras risas de Pansy y Draco se lo impedían.

-Pero ya no lo soy.- Dijo él mirando con furia a los dos Slytherin.

-Creo que aquí la única virgen es Granger.- Dijo Draco intentando solucionar todo de una vez.

-¿Cómo que soy virgen.?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Eso. ¿Cómo va a serlo si la has deshonrado.?- Preguntó Ron a su vez.

-Nadie me ha deshonrado.- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Entonces sigues siendo virgen.?- Preguntó Ron esperanzado.

-No.- Respondió ella tajantemente.

-Pues eres virgen. ¿O te ha pasado lo mismo que a Ginny.?- Preguntó Ron. Todo el mundo le miró sorprendido. Bien, si el niño quería pensar que su hermana seguía siendo pura y casta que lo pensara, decidieron todos interiormente.

-No. No la perdí encima de una escoba.- Explicó Hermione pacientemente.

-A lo mejor es la única forma de que te relajes cuando "vuelas."- Comentó Draco con una sonrisa.

-La única forma de que me relaje es que tú no la cojas por el palo.- Casi gritó Hermione.

-Mango.- Aclaró Draco.

-Lo que sea.

-Y ahora explicanos con quien perdiste la virginidad y por que no me has contado nada.- Exigió Ginny aliviada de que la atención estuviese fija en otra persona.

-Es mi vida.- Dijo Hermione a modo de explicación.

-Sigue siendo virgen.- Murmuró Draco lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione lo oyese.

-Bien, hala, vamonos a un ginecólogo para que él os lo verifique.

-Podrías sobornarle.- Le dijo Draco.

-Pues no sé como...- Hermione no terminó esa frase.- No. No me voy a acostar contigo para demostrar que no soy virgen.

-No la hagáis ni caso. No es virgen se ha estado beneficiando a mi Draco.- Dijo Pansy.

-¿Beneficiando.? Y decíais que yo era una mojigata.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa bailando en los labios mirando a la morena.

-¿Y como lo llamarías tú, Granger.? ¿Hacer el amor.?- Preguntó Draco con más diversión aún.

-¿Echar un polvo.? ¿Follar.?- Respondió ella a punto de coger la escoba de nuevo y tirársela a la cabeza, o darse con ella la cabeza esperando perder el conocimiento.

-Una dama no debe decir esas palabras.- Educó Ron.

-Ron te voy a matar como no dejes de decir estupideces.- Respondió Hermione.

-Deja al pobre niño en paz que está desquiciado desde que se ha enterado de que su hermana se ha tirado a medio colegio.

-Cuatro personas no es medio colegio.- Dijo Ginny.

-¿Cuatro.?- Preguntó Harry.

-Por Dios, Harry, yo a Malfoy me lo tiré solo una vez. De borrachera. Porque tú te habías liado con la zorra de Cho.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver.? Yo no me acosté con ella.

-Bien, pues deberías haberlo hecho.- Dijo Ginny cabreada.

-Un par de besos y te tiras a Malfoy no quiero saber lo que habrías hecho si me llego a acostar con ella.- Respondió Harry.

-Las dos. Os habéis acostado con él las dos.- Acusó Pansy.- Dos Gryffindor. Dos que dicen que le odian. ¿Por qué.?

-Está bueno.- Contestó Ginny.

-Está bueno pero es mío.- Le dijo Pansy a Ginny con odio.

-Pansy yo no.- Soy tuyo iba a acabar Draco.

-¿Y tú.?- Preguntó Pansy a Hermione elevando la voz para no oír la de Draco.

-¿Yo que.?- Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Qué por que te lo has tirado.?- Preguntó Pansy a punto de perder la paciencia.

-No me he acostado con Draco.

-He visto como os besáis. Está claro que os acostáis.- Volvió a repetir la morena.

-No me he acostado con él en mi vida.

-Pero sí que te has acostado con otro.- Picó Draco a Hermione.

-¿Y a ti que te importa.?- Le preguntó ella mosqueada.

-Eres mi novia, naturalmente que me importa.- Dijo él.

-No eres mi novio.- Dijo Hermione a la vez que Pansy gritaba de horror.

-Herm, por Dios, basta ya de fingir. Lo saben todos. Déjalo ya.-Le dijo con tono cansino Draco a Hermione.- Por cierto, Pansy, voy a tener que dejar nuestras sesiones de lado, ahora que ya lo sabes todo no hay motivo para seguir con esa farsa.

-Me voy.- dijo Hermione en voz baja sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Farsa.?- Preguntó Pansy como en otro mundo.

-¿Estáis saliendo.?- Preguntó una Ginny conmocionada.

-Sí, ella no quería contároslo porque sabía que no me aceptaríais.

-Definitivamente me voy.- Volvió a decir ella sin moverse.

-Tiene razón.- Respondió Harry a Draco.

-Sin embargo, espero que por ella podamos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias.- Pidió Draco con una cara de inocencia que todos sabían que no tenía.

-Claro que sí. Podemos quedar los Harry y yo con vosotros el viernes que viene para ir a Hogsmade.- Dijo Ginny emocionada

-Es que hacemos seis meses y tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada.- Respondió Draco cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura.

-¿Ves.? Ellos celebran los seis meses. Él le da sorpresas a ella.- Acusó Ginny a Harry.

-Yo también.- Dijo Harry con voz cansada.

-Voy a matar a Granger.- Dijo Pansy antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

-Voy a matar a Malfoy.- Dijo Ron antes de hacer lo mismo.

-Me voy.- Dijo Hermione por fin deshaciéndose del brazo del rubio y yéndose.

Draco la siguió con paso cauteloso un par de metro por detrás de ella. Y se pensó mucho el hecho de entrar en su casa.

Cuando por fin entró en la sala que ambos compartían, se encontró a Hermione sentada en un sillón, con la mirada perdida, con un vaso relleno con un líquido marrón en una mano encima del reposabrazos del sillón y en la otra un cigarrillo.

-No fumas ni bebes.- Dijo Draco para hacerle notar a la chica su presencia.

-Estoy saliendo contigo, cualquier cosa es posible.

Él se acercó a ella y le quitó el cigarrillo y la copa de sus manos para sentarse después en el sofá que había frente a ella.

-No sabía como librarme de ellos.- Se excusó él acomodándose.

-Dentro de menos de dos horas todo el colegio lo sabrá.- Dijo ella con pesar.

-Mejor, así me quito de en medio a todas esas niñas. Y tú aumentas tu popularidad, que está por los suelos.

-McGonagal me interna en San Mungo.

-Ese perchero con patas se alegrará de que no vayas a acabar como ella.

-Voy a explicarle a mis amigos lo que ha pasado de verdad.- Dijo ella levantándose del sillón.

Al pasar por su lado, Draco la tomó del brazo y la tumbó encima de él, pegando su nariz a la suya.

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones después. Creo que ahora deberías demostrarme que realmente estás buena.

-Malfoy.- Empezó ella a echarle la bronca, aunque no llegó muy lejos ya que los labios de Draco se apoderaron de los suyos y olvidó durante un par de horas todo pensamiento racional.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y lo de siempre, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, en ese botón que hay por ahí.

Sé que es un diálogo, que no está demasiado bien escrito, pero fue una escena que me salió sola, y me apetecía subirla.

Más cosas, si no os enteráis de cómo van los diálogos decídmelo y los cambió o intento que estén más claros, al igual que las faltas de ortografía y todo eso... muchas gracias por todo y un beso muy grande.


	2. Voy a matar a mi ordenador

Esto no es un segundo capitulo... Bien, ya he conseguido que la mitad de vosotros deje de leer... estoy por ponerlo de forma más amena.

Hermione Granger tenía que hacer un trabajo estúpido para que Snape, que la había castigado con escribir un diálogo de sus amigos por responder en clase demasiadas veces, no le bajara más puntos. Intentó ponerlo en la categoría de K+, pero el maldito pergamino le decía que no aparecía como K+ así le matasen, así que Hermione a punto de coger el pergamino... también llamado ordenador... y romperlo a base de patadas para acabar tirándolo por la ventana... decidió que la primera opción era demasiado drástica, así que empezó a probar en K, T y M y en la única categoría que aparecía era en M así que harta de intentar que el pergamino le hiciera caso dejó que se saliera con la suya.

Pues eso, que lo siento, pero mi ordenador tiene vida propia y hace lo que le da la gana, estoy intentando dialogar con él para que me deje ponerlo como K, pero el tío sigue en sus trece. Lo siento y un beso muy grande.

PD: Siento también la pirada de pinza con la historia de Hermione, pero hablo con mi ordenador. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona así.?


End file.
